communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Yatalu/Technische updates: 22 en 29 januari 2014
Sorry dat de eerste update met een week vertraging wordt meegedeeld! Dit zijn opnieuw de belangrijkste aanpassingen van de voorbije twee weken (doorgevoerd op 22 en 29 januari), er gebeuren daarnaast ook verschillende kleine veranderingen gedurende de week. 22 januari Belangrijke opgeloste bugs * Vervallen forumhighlights verdwenen niet uit de Meldingen. * In de velden van de profielhoofding werd de harde spatie als gerenderd wanneer die gevolgd werd door een dubbele punt. Dit zal niet meer gebeuren wanneer je opslaat, en bestaande problemen kunnen opgelost worden door opnieuw op te slaan. (Dit gebeurde het vaakst bij :) emoticons.) Andere noemenswaardige wijzigingen Gedetailleerde updates van de voorbije week (of weken) kunnen gevonden worden op http://report.wikia.net (Engels). Deze lijst omvat wijzigingen in .css, .scss, .tmpl.php, .html, .sass en .mustache-bestanden in Wikia's codebase. * やったあ! De nieuwe Japanse Wikia hoofdpagina is vorige week gelanceerd! * Speciaal:ParserSpeed is nu beschikbaar voor alle wiki-admins. Dit instrument staat je toe verschillende statistieken over de traagste pagina van je wiki te bekijken. Merk echter op dat de tool nog in beta-fase is, en dat elke welkom is. * Speciaal:Bewerkingsteller heeft nu een rij voor 'gearchiveerde bijdragen', die toestaat om overeen te komen met het geüpdatete aantal op het profiel. * Vanaf maandag (27 januari) zal Wikia de afbeeldingen onderbrengen onder een nieuw DFS opslagsysteem. Deze verhuis zal gelijkaardig verlopen zoals in november en december, wiki per wiki, en beginnend bij de oudere en kleinere wiki's. Terwijl het script de afbeeldingen op je wiki verhuist zullen uploads uitgeschakeld zijn. Dit proces gebeurt in stilte aan het backend en zal voor de rest geen storingen veroorzaken. Het uitschakelen van de uploads duurt normaal gezien ook niet langer dan een uur. 29 januari Nieuwe functies * De iPad app Palantir is nu beschikbaar! Palantir is een kameraad van het aankomende spel Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, en kan synchroniseren met de game trailer en audiomaterialen om nuttige inhoud van de Wikia community in real time aan te bieden. Belangrijke opgeloste bugs * Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen tonen nu niet meer de optie om te blokkeren aan mensen die niet over dit recht beschikken. * Gedeelde hulppagina's zullen nu correct weergegeven worden op mobiele apparaten. * Editing help pages that aren't part of Shared Help will no longer show a notice referring to that feature. * In de tool om video's in te voegen breekt de tekst "This preview is not to scale" het dialoogvenster niet meer in sommige talen. * We hebben wat bijstellingen gemaakt met de bedoeling dat verwijderde gebruiker-gerelateerde pagina's uit de Google zoekresultaten worden gehaald. Andere noemenswaardige wijzigingen * We laten actieve ondersteuning voor Internet Explorer 9 en Safari 5.x vallen, zoals ook aangekondigd in deze blogpost (Engels). Als je een van die browsers gebruikt, raden we sterk aan om die te updaten naar een nieuwere versie of naar een andere browser over te schakelen - nuttige links vind je hier (Engels). * Om alle intertaallinks te krijgen moet je niet langer 'Toon alle' aanklikken om een volledige lijst van talen te zien, en hun opstelling is verbeterd. * Naambeelden uit tekst worden gelimiteerd tot 50 tekens. Vastgestelde problemen * Chatgebruikers op Chrome hebben misschien hoog CPU-gebruik en lag ondervonden omwille van een bug die zijn intrede gedaan heeft in een recente versie van Chrome - een oplossing was onlangs vrijgegeven. Om te controleren op Chrome updates, bezoek je 'About Google Chrome' op het browsermenu. Vragen? Opmerkingen? Plaats ze maar onderaan. Als je extra bugs wil reporten, gelieve een bericht te sturen via Speciaal:Contact. Wil je meldingen krijgen wanneer de volgende technical updates worden geplaatst? Klik dan hier om deze blog te volgen. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Technische updates